Waterfights are fun, right?
by xxXSweetMelodiesXxx
Summary: The gang decides to have waterfight at the park but it ends in an unexpected way but that made their much happier. Plz r&r sooo much better than summuray the summuray sucks.Don't own the pic!


A/N: Okay here it goes my second fanfic. Hope it will be good, Pretty pretty pretty pls leave a review. You'll get a...dum dada daa...virtual cookie.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SOUL EATER :'( oh well at least I can still fanfics, what the hell nooooooo *goes to sit in Crona's corner*

Waking up in the morning, Maka smelled eggs and bacon suspiciously she crept into the kitchen and she couldn't believe what she saw.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Maka gaped at the firgure standing behind the stove. It was Soul, her lazy weapon partner who doesn't do anything that has to do with housework, cooking something and actually NOT burning it.

"Am I still dreaming?" Maka wondered aloud, making Soul turn with a startle.

Soul sighed seeing that it was just Maka standing there. Then he shot her a toothy grin and said sweetly, " Oh Good morning Maka, just sit there I'll get you breakfast right away."

He pulled the dining table chair out for her, but that made Maka more suspicious. Soul went back to preparing breakfast and Maka just sat there trying to take everything that just happened in.

After taking a moment to think she said, " Soul, what's the catch?"

" Why would there be a catch if I'm trying to do something nice for my Master oh Maka I'm hurt," he laughed holding his chest in a mock agonizing way.

At the word 'Master' Maka knew that Soul was trying to butter her up, he wanted something.

"Soul just say what this is all about."

"It's nothing."

"If you don't you'll get a Maka- Chop with my dictionary and you know how that feels," she said eyes narrowed.

"Oh man Maka have some mercy on me," he said then added under his breath," Being threatened by a girl is so uncool."

"1."

"No Maka-"

"2."

"Okay you win."

"That's more like it so what's wrong?"

" All of us are going to the park for a..." he trailed off.

" For a..."

"Yea for a...w..."

"Yes Soul I've gotten that far."

"For a waterfight," he mumbled.

"What?"

" A waterfight."

Just as Maka was gonna answer, her eyes darted to the smoke.

" SOUL YOU FORGOT BREAKFAST!" she screeched.

" NO, WAIT DON'T PUT IT IN WATER IMMEDIATELY OR IT'LL SPIT!" Soul warned loudly.

Maka snorted, " Yea sure I'll take that from someone who managed to burn _**soup**_. "

Soul huffed.

"Anyways, about the waterfight I can't come."

"Whyyyy?" Soul whined.

"Cuz I have to do homework." Maka mock whined.

Soul arched his eyebrows then smirked, " Liz and Patty won't take no as an answer and neither will I."

"W-what?" Maka stuttered, just then the doorbell rang.

Soul went to open it and Tsubaki, Liz, Patty came inside.

"Hey where is Kid and Blackstar?" Soul asked.

"They are downstairs in Kid's car," Tsubaki said.

Soul grinned, " Okay I'll Maka to you guys."

He winked at Maka and left.

"So, are you going to get ready or your going with PJs?" Liz asked.

"Guys I can't come," Maka mumbled.

"What I didn't hear you?"

" I can't come."

"Why Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I have to...-"

Liz's eyes narrowed, " If you say study, read or homework your doomed."

Maka came up with a quick excuse, " I don't have anything to wear."

"Of course you do, come on we'll get you ready," Tsubaki said gently.

"Patty?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lets go."

Without giving Maka a chance to argue they trailed into her room and started rummaging through her clothes. They got alot of stuff picked out for her, but she came up with an excuse for everyone of them.

The last thing that was left was a pair of jean shorts that reached mid-thigh and olive tank top with a emraled coloured belt. Maka was forced to change into them. She looked beautiful in them because they bought her eye colour out.

"Yup, you're soooo wearing that," Liz said.

" Maka looks pretty, Maka looked pretty, Maka looks pretty," Patty sang.

"You look very nice Maka," Tsubaki said.

"...um...i-it's...ummm...kind of...e-emabrassing," Maka said, blushing furiously.

"What do you mean Maka? Soul will love it," Liz smirked.

Maka blushed harder if that was possible, " W-why would y-you say t-that?"

"Oh nothing."

Tsubaki smiled a knowing smile.

Then Patty sang," Oooooooh Maka likes Soul~ Maka likes Soul~."

Maka was about to pass out from all the blushing but then Kid's voice flowed from the living room.

"Well girls could you please move it we are not gonna have en-"

Kid stopped talking when he saw Maka and the girls, but Maka got his attention the most.

" Maka you're so beautifully symmetrical," Kid said teary-eyed.

Liz smirked and muttered to Maka, " I wonder what will Soul say."

Maka blushed and whispered fiercely," Don't you dare say one word me liking Soul and you'd better warn Patty."

Liz winced and went to talk to Patty. Patty then gave Maka thumbs up.

After composing himself Kid said," Come on ladies."

~Down stairs

Soul and Blackstar were sitting in the car with the AC on because it was 35 degrees outside.

Blackstar was thinking, which sometimes is a dangerous thing for him to do, and Soul was listening to his Ipod.

"Say Soul," Blackstar said. Soul nodded and Blackstar continued, "Don't you like Maka?"

Soul blushed lightly and nodded slowly taking his earbuds out.

"So why don't tell her now?" Blackstar grinned, pointing with his eyes at the figures coming towards the car.

" Don't-"

"Don't worry I won't say a thing," Blackstar said.

This took Soul by so much surprise that he didn't notice Maka next him until she told him to move.

"OK we are all ready to go!" Patty shouted happily.

During the ride no said a word and what made it more awkward was the Soul and Maka were squeezed in the middle. Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't notice that they reached the park until the car stopped and Patty said, " We're here!"

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and turned to look to the nearest window. The sight was beautiful. The trees were scattered andyou can see greenery everywhere.

"Come on guys let's get the stuff out," Liz commanded.

The gang got out of the car and Kid opened the car trunk. Maka's eyes widened at what she saw.

"Hey why did you get all of this? Soul said it was just a waterfight," she asked.

"Huh what do you mean Maka? We're having a barbque too," Tsubaki said.

"Oh okay," Maka said still confused a bit.

After taking everything out of the car, they decided to sit by the pond and placed all the stuff according to where they wanted.

"Hey Maka?" Kid asked.

"Yeah."

"Go with Soul and check if any balloons popped and leaked water."

"Okay," Maka agreed and turned to go get Soul.

They checked their 50 balloons, 1 only got popped, and gathered everyone.

"Okay, everyone gets 7 balloons just to make it fair, and 2 waterbottles with holes," Liz explained, handing everyone their things.

"Yup that's pretty much it," Kid said.

"YAY LET'S START," Patty cried and threw her balloon at Blackstar.

"WHAT ME THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS WET PATTY YOU'RE ON YAHOOOO!" Blackstar yelled.

Soul threw his first balloon at Maka.

"Oh you Souuul," Maka screamed.

"Come on Maka have some fun."

"Oh I _can_ have fun," she said slyly, spraying half of her waterbottle on Soul.

"Makaaa," he growled playfully and they started throwing and chasing each other.

Liz was checking her nails when Kid threw a balloon at her.

"Kiid," she screeched and aimed at him, but dodged and it hit Tsubaki.

And that's how it started

After soaking each other they barbequed and the girls sat in front of the pond to dry off and the boys sat by some trees.

"Hey guys, look look **fireflies**," Patty's eyes widened.

"Maka would you please go call the guys they might like this," Tsubaki asked.

Maka nodded and got up. She went to where the boys were sitting and overheard their conversation.

"So Soul you like Maka?"Kid asked.

Soul shook his head 'no'.

Maka's eyes grew as big as saucers and got teary eyed just then Soul said, "_**I love her.**_"

Without thinking she said," I love you too Soul."

That took them all off guard, but mostly Soul.

"Um...sorry...I-I just...came ...t-to call...y-you,"Maka stuttered and ran.

The guys got up, Soul ran and the others went to catch up with him.

Soul caught Maka by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"S-Soul...I...d-di-"

"Say it again."

"W-what?"

"Say that you love me."

Maka's eyes softened and whispered, "I love you."

He captured her lips in soft, gentle kiss they broke apart for air to see that the fireflies circled around them. Maka giggled and took Soul's lips again, she broke the kiss and frowned.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Say it too Soul."

He smiled, not a smirk an actual smile, "I love you."

A/N: I put up a poll to help me decide what write next pls ans it

and review.


End file.
